Ozone (O.sub.3) is a gas with strong oxidation properties that has been used for domestic water purification in Europe since the late 1800's. Ozone is produced by high-intensity ultraviolet (U.V.) light or by high-voltage electric field. The only by product of ozone is oxygen (O.sub.2). Ozone is created when either U.V. or corona discharge (C.D.) is applied to oxygen. The oxygen disassociates into single O's and recombines into ozone. Ozone has a half life of about 2 to 12 hours in air and about 20 minutes when dissolved in water. Ozone is 13 times more soluble in water than oxygen. Ozone oxidizes and disinfects and deodorizes. Ozone also microfloculates iron, aluminum, magnesium, and calcium, kills bacteria 3,000 times faster than chlorine, kills virus, algae spores, and parasites, precipitates heavy metals, controls formation of scales, and oxidizes oils. Ozone also has a fresh smell like that of an electrical storm.
Typical ozone application into water to be purified has been provided by a venturi eductor used in conjunction with a water pump. Passing water through a venturi educator creates a suction which draws in ozone and mixes the ozone with water. The ozone is introduced into the tank and bubbles up through the tank and out the top of the tank. This same type of system has been used in swimming pools and spas, introducing the ozone into the pool or spa. In some cases, spa applications have used existing "spa hydrotherapy jets" as the means to "suck in" the ozone gas and mix the gas with the spa water.